Conventionally, emergency phone calls (e.g., voice calls) are answered by an emergency call center, such as, e.g., a public safety answering point (PSAP). The emergency call center may use an Automated Call Distribution (ACD) system that routes the incoming voice call over an emergency communications network to an appropriate end terminal and/or destination. Operators, also referred to as dispatchers or emergency dispatchers, answer the calls at the end destinations to establish the voice communication session between the caller and the emergency call center. The voice communication sessions may be established based on protocols that are known to, and/or otherwise standardized by the emergency call center, ACD system, the calling device (e.g., wireless mobile device, and/or other device), and/or other devices and/or components used during voice communication sessions. For example, the ACD system and/or other devices or components may use and/or otherwise recognize Real-time Transport Protocol (RTP) (e.g., used for voice calls), RTP Control Protocol (RTCP), Internet Protocol, and/or other protocols.
Once the call session is established, the operators may gather and/or attempt to gather information during emergency calls, including, but not limited to, the name of the caller, the nature of the emergency, the location of the emergency and/or the caller, and/or other emergency information. Operators may determine the appropriate type of first response, including, but not limited to, police, fire, medical, and/or other types of first response. Operators may contact a dispatcher for the determined type, e.g., a police dispatcher, fire dispatcher, medical dispatcher, and/or other type of dispatcher. In turn, the police dispatcher may contact appropriate emergency responders, such as one or more police officers that are on duty and, e.g., near the location of the emergency.